


Dancing With A Stranger

by thescroller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Demon Dean, F/M, Kink, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, spnkinkbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/thescroller
Summary: After a bad break up, you need to get out of the house per your best friends suggestion. The night is bound to be one you’ll never forget.





	Dancing With A Stranger

You hadn’t been out in what felt like years. 

No one ever tells you that when you get settled in a relationship, exciting things like nightclub trips with the girls start to dwindle down next to none. Part of it fell on you because you wanted to spend every waking moment with your new boyfriend, but then the other part was because they stopped asking you to join them when you kept shooting them down.

Imagine your surprise at finding out your boyfriend of six years was seeing one of his co-workers behind your back for the last two of them. You had been under the impression that a proposal was in the works. But they had been clever, deleting texts, stealing moments at the office and finding ways to hook up at work events without anyone knowing. It was honestly by a fluke that she had messaged him late one night and you picked up his phone thinking it was yours. 

When you confronted him about the affair, he didn’t even try and deny it. He even admitted that things were getting serious with her and he was ready to break things off with you. The whole situation had left you completely devasted and bedridden for the last two weeks. 

Until tonight. 

Your best friends showed up at your doorstep at just the moment you were expecting the pizza delivery man to arrive, forcing their way into your unkempt apartment, pushing you into the shower and double checking that you had shaved your legs. You knew how they were, there was little to no privacy with girlfriends, so them stripping you down and dressing you up as their own lifesize Barbie doll wasn’t a shock. 

And for once you didn’t fight it. You’d be lying not to admit you were a tad excited about the whole thing. 

Upon arriving at the excessively loud bar, your friends were quick to load you up on several kinds of their favorite drinks. You knew it was in an effort to make you forget and let you get out of your comfort zone, but holy hell, you weren’t expecting it to work that quickly. 

At some point in the night, you were leaning on the bar, trying to keep your balance, and your friends had disappeared briefly to try and grab up some good looking guys, did a man wearing a beautiful maroon color button down approach you. You faintly recalled saying such a thing to him causing him to eye you up and down while giving you that side smirk. 

There was little to no conversation before you found yourself hidden away in the dark alleyway behind the nightclub, his lips pressed harshly into the crook of your neck while his hands wandered around aggressively, making you silently thank your friends for pushing you to clean up before heading out. 

His hand slid to the hem of your dress where there was a brief pause before his fingers found their way under the cotton fabric on your panties. You gave a low groan as he played with your sensitive nub of nerves, knowing the alcohol was making everything much more heightened. 

“Do you like that baby?” He whispered softly into your ear while applying a bit more pressure where your body was pushing into his palm. 

“Uh-huh,” you said breathlessly, reaching forwards to tug at that red shirt of his in a desperate attempt to feel some of his skin. 

He seemed to approve of your answer as his hand continued to travel towards your core, running a long finger along your soaked entrance, his voice dropping as he slid his finger inside. “Fuck,” he drew out the vowel, pressing his mouth to yours harshly. “You’re making me want to do all kinds of things to you right now.” 

“Who says you can’t?” You asked, your question was mumbled against his mouth as you arched yourself closer to him. 

That appeared to be all the permission he needed as you found your cheek pressed against the cool brick of the wall while he hiked your dress up just enough that he could slide your panties to the side. There was another low groan from him as he teased your pussy an agonizing moment longer with his finger before you heard the familiar sound of a zipping descending. 

The man didn’t need to ask once more if this was what you really wanted, your body was answering for you as he slid the tip of his cock against your entrance making your stomach clench in anticipation. He gave no warning as he slammed into you so hard you let out a loud yelp while his hands positioned themselves on your shoulders, giving him more leverage over your smaller frame. 

He muttered something as he slammed into you once more, trying to and succeeding in finding just that right spot that made you want to buckle your knees under him. His grip held onto you tightly as began to move with some sort of rhythm, you began to have a hard time catching your breath between the way you were positioned and the wall holding you up. As he rocked into you once more, you felt his slender fingers shift and move in towards the base of your throat, wrapping around your neck gently at first, but with two more pumps and they were clamping around so tightly you were beginning to see stars behind your eyes. 

Your immediate reaction was to begin to struggle, trying to push yourself upwards against the wall. 

“Shh, baby, shh,” he cooed softly, gripping you tighter and fucking you harder as you fought against his overwhelming amount of strength.

He didn’t let up as he pumped you hard and rough, his grasp on your windpipe straggling the mixture of yelps and moans as the darkness began to creep into the corners of your eyes. Just when you were sure that everything was going to fade out were you able to catch your breath again in the same moment that your legs began to wobble with the level of high this stranger had put you on. 

Holding you in your place, he fucked harder, pushing your cheek deeper into the stone that you were positive you’d have a set of scratches until he came as you slowly recovered from your own climax. There was a satisfied groan when he stepped back, you stood there catching your breath while listening to the way his jeans shifted before turning and looking at him. 

“Uhm, what the fuck was that?” 

He offered you a shrug and a smirk, almost making you want to return the favor of almost strangling him. “You enjoyed yourself didn’t you?” 

Thankful for the cover of the night sky, you felt your cheeks heat at the realization that you hadn’t had an orgasm like that, in well, forever. You adjusted your dress, smoothing it down your thighs as best you could. “That’s not the point.”

Another shrug before he reached up and ran a hand through his hair. “If you’re looking for an apology, you came for the wrong guy.” 

Completely dumbfounded by his behavior, you scoffed at his shadow. You knew you shouldn’t be all that surprised considering he had just fucked a complete stranger in an alleyway, but it still didn’t excuse the fact that you felt like you were about to die for a moment. 

**“Go to hell.”**

A car sped by, giving you a brief glance of his chiseled features, which at the moment had a wicked little smirk pulling at his pout.  **“Oh, baby, where do you think I came from?”**

What was supposed to be the first amazing lay of a newly single woman, turned out to be her last; rumors of an onyx eyed man filled the papers for weeks afterward, but there was no trace that he ever really existed. The only person who knew what happened that night was tucked away in a room in a world that no one would find - to be only used to get that high they needed to survive. 


End file.
